Movement Toward a Borderless World
March 14th, 2036: Excerpt from: Movement Toward a Borderless World By: Dr. Koren von Providarus From the Chapter: A Failure to Communicate The Schengen Agreement in 1995 between the European states was a huge step towards a true borderless world. Even after the withdrawal of England from the EU and Luxemburg Accords in 2017, and amidst rising tensions of the later Resource Wars, the open borders of Europe remained free and open for all travellers. In the years following the Wars, and as global peace and demilitarization began to take hold, other countries and groups of nations began to follow in the example of the EU. Over 45% of the world's nations have opened their borders, with many more setting the groundwork to do so in the next few years. Yet, even in the face of increasing global harmony, and the establishment of the American Union, there are still many nations that outright refuse to begin the process of opening their borders. Established in 2027, the A.U. has taken steadfast steps forward in creating unity among the nations of North and South America, with free trade and open borders for the majority of the countries in both continents and the Caribbean. Despite years of negotiation, Colombia remains a closed gateway into South America. Turmoil, political unrest and an ongoing war with drug cartels remain a constant part of life in Colombia, and many in the surrounding countries view this unstable country as a relic of the past. An image of a more dangerous time. Refusing aid from the Consortium and any external political entities, the Colombian military continues a vicious and bloody battle deep in the jungles of their country, and a standing warning against travel remains for all visitors. While the city of Bogota is considered "safe", anywhere outside its borders will transport you back to the 20th century, with extreme danger existing for anyone attempting to travel across the country in the well-known red zones. As a nation Colombia has said many times that once their internal problems are solved they plan to join the AU, but theirs is a conflict that has gone on for over eighty years now. It seems that these crucial gateway countries are the ones keeping their borders closed. Egypt, Iran, Afghanistan and Myanmar. Places of bloody conflict even in this increasingly civilized world, whose borders remain closed. Myanmar has been in a state of isolation for six years now, with little of the outside world getting in due to the fierce grip of theocracy held strong since the country was nearly axed by China at the end of the Resource Wars. It isn't only developing countries that continue to keep their doors closely guarded. Due to a large number of South-East Asian countries remaining under political or religious lockdown, China, Japan and Australia all remain tightly controlled at their borders. While a member of the Commonwealth may be able to enter Australia with little hassle, and Japan is increasingly open to people travelling from developed nations, refugees and escapees from nearby countries are still met with extreme scrutiny. A significant argument has been made to the Global Senate that such restrictions are making it harder for individuals to escape the poverty of isolated states. These sovereign governments still use their populace for cheap, brain-washed labor, and despite calls for foreign governments to step in, military action is a thing of the past. Modern change is accomplished by mediation and politics, but that is very difficult to argue with a theocratic nation built on a cult of personality. Australia, China, Japan and India all claim refugee numbers fleeing many South-East Asian countries is at a higher rate now (in a time of peace) than during any time of the twentieth century. It is incredibly difficult for these dictatorship countries to stifle the free flow of information in this age, and many poor and despondent individuals are able to see what life is like in better developed nations. Free health care, education, no chance of being dragged out and shot, don't have to labor in fields or mines. How can anyone not want to reach for that goal? The refugee problem is one that is increasing in severity. Countries in Africa, South-East Asia and Latin America are asking the Global Senate for greater resources to handle these numbers, and the dictatorship countries are cracking down even harder on their populace who are attempting to escape. At what point can the Global Senate step in with force? Should the Consortium and other peace-keeping groups be used to assist refugees trying to flee their home countries? Myanmar has already threatened war if the Consortium ever sets foot in their country, and even China famously refuses any aid from the organization. We have the resources now. The question is, how do we help the disenfranchised and poverty stricken in these countries... without starting an all-out war? Category:Resource Wars